Troublesome mission
by Akita
Summary: My another stupid story enter at your own risk. XF Xellos is orderd to carry out very... strange mission. What mission? Wall, I can say that Xellas is interested in combining strenght of dragons with power of mazoku. I know, strange...FINISHED. Don't ha
1. What? What mission?

Akita: Hello! It's me, one of your worst nightmeres! HAHahahahahhah...Eckchm...  
  
So. Before you read this fic ( and you know that you enter at your own risk? I  
  
wont bay back for broken computers, visits at psychiatrists and I won't take  
  
you out of prison. If something happens - it's not my fault. Get it? ) What was   
  
I... ah yes, you have to know that:  
  
a) I'm still not used to write in English. Altrough it's my 4th (?) fic  
  
b) USually I start writing with an idea in my brain ( or whatever is in my head )  
  
and I end it... Actually I have always problem with endings. Sorry  
  
c) I'm crazy! Buahahahahahahahah... but I think you took that before...  
  
LATEST NOTE: This chapter was checked by AIRI (applouse for her!) Thanks again, Airi!!!  
  
((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))  
  
"I'll never join you."  
  
"Is it your final answer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Xellos grinned. Next mission ending the more amusing way.  
  
"So, good bye!"  
  
The purple haired mazoku lifted his staff and sent a big red ball of energy towards his opponent.   
  
"Good job Xellos. Now, come back to Wolf Pack Island.  
  
"Yes, mistress."  
  
'Good, another job. I hope this one also will be funny,' he thought and teleported to Beastmaster's hall. She was smoking a cigarette (as usual).  
  
"Yes, mistress" said Xellos and knelt.  
  
"Stand up. I have a mission for you. This time it will be quite experimental one.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know the golden dragon Filia ul Copt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's the last golden dragon. And you know, that they have a great power."  
  
Xellos recalled all hits he gained from Filia.  
  
"Yeees, I know very well..."  
  
"Think about the power that we could get from combining the strength of a golden dragon with the power of a mazoku."  
  
"Great or none."  
  
"I'm interested in the first one. You're mission is quite simple. I want you to check it."  
  
Xellos was totally surprised (his eyes almost popped out)  
  
"You want me to... I... I can't!"  
  
"Why? Oh, I get it. You're back from quite a difficult mission and you're tired. Well, this time I'll let you off, but just because I want effects quickly. I'll give this mission to Bob. Bob, come here!"  
  
Next to (still shocked) Xellos appeared a man, who looked like the mixture of a 4 meter high building with 9 tone elephant (looking just like he could sent our favorite purple eyed mazoku on Mars just blowing on him).   
  
When Xellos imagined HOW Bob could carry out his mission he started thinking of a way to prevent him from doing it.  
  
"Well, I think I could make it myself..." said Xellos shyly. ' I will regret that'  
  
"No, you're too tired. Bob will do it quicker."  
  
"But... If your plan succeed we will need her again, and knowing her she won't get on the same trick again and..."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"I know her better than Bob so I can gain her trust. That way we can use her again if your plan succeeds."  
  
"Hmm... maybe you're right... Okay, you'll get that mission. Bob, don't be sad, I have another thing for you to do. You'll get rid of some annoying chimeras from the West Side."  
  
Xellos sighed. Well, 'getting rid of some annoying chimeras from the West Side' would be funnier than his job, but at least Filia was safe. Or maybe "safe" wasn't the right word.  
  
'Oh no... I was so happy that I won't get hit with her mace-sama any more, and now I have to... sigh... have a child with her...Hopeless...'  
  
Xellos teleported to the city Filia lived in. At the moment she was in her garden picking flowers.  
  
'She looks beautiful when I'm not close to her. Actually, it's the first time I'm seeing her REALY smiling...'  
  
Suddenly her happy face changed.   
  
'Great, she sensed my presence... Here we go...'  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHH! GO AWAY NAMAGOMI! I LIVE HAPPILY WITHOUT YOU! GET LOST!"  
  
Xellos couldn't even say anything, because Filia threw her mace at him. The strength of the impact made Xellos fell down from the tree he was standing on. Filia approached, took her mace and kicked Xellos for good-bye.  
  
"This will teach you, namagomi."  
  
And she walked away.  
  
'Great. Maybe I should have let Bob take care of her...'  
  
((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))((##))  
  
Strange, I know.   
  
Slayers do not belong to me.  
  
Only my stupidness belongs to me...  
  
I'm not English, so sorry for mistakes. I don't like my english class...  
  
If you want me to change something, send me an e-mail. Thanks.  
  
Yep. 


	2. Beginnings are always hard

Next chapter. Even stranger. You think that it's not possible? Read and you'll se...  
  
LATEST NOTE: This chapter was checked by AIRI (applouse for her!) Thanks again, Airi!!!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Xellos was sitting under a tree near Filia's house. Well, actually about 30 meters from her house, because he didn't want her to sense his presence. One fight with angry golden dragon daily was enough for him.   
  
'Great, great, great, great... I HAVE to complete my task, otherwise Beastmaster will kill me... Maybe I should go there and try again... Well, I have nothing to lose... except my life, of course.'  
  
Xellos took a deep breath and teleported into Filia's house. And as he expected, he wasn't greeted nicely...  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! What the hell are YOU doing in MY house, MY kitchen, standing next to ME??!!!!"  
  
"I... I... I just... eemmm... Well, Hello Fi-chan, how's..."  
  
"Get out of here! Get lost! I don't want YOU here!"  
  
"I... I just..."  
  
"ARGGGGHHH!!!"  
  
After this...'sincere' greeting Filia took her mace and threw it at Xellos. This time he managed to teleport away.   
  
'That was close...'  
  
The Mazoku had materialized behind the angry golden and he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"My, my, Fi-chan, are you trying to kill every guest that comes to you? Well... you haven't changed... Still very selfish..."  
  
"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!! Shut up! I'm only selfish for such annoying namagomi no baka stupid garbage trash like you!!!!"  
  
Because her mace was stuck in opposite wall she started to throw everything within her reach.  
  
And she was standing next to a bookshelf.   
  
"Filia, I came just to... AUCH!"  
  
One book thrown at Xellos...  
  
"Hay, that hurt, I... AUCH!"   
  
Second book...this one was reaaaally big...  
  
"Wait! AUCH! I... AUCH!"  
  
Mazoku couldn't concentrate enough to teleport away, because it was hard to concentrate under a shower of books being thrown at him with the speed of light by an angry dragon.  
  
"Hay, can't we... AUCH! AUCH!"  
  
Because of being unable to teleport Xellos decided to use the greatest invention of modern world, thanks to this thing the human kind didn't partake the same fate as dinosaurs, the greatest thing ever which everyone has in their homes, the thing we need to live... he decided to use the door.  
  
He managed to reach the forest before Filia killed him.  
  
"And stay out!"  
  
'It's getting better and better... I'll never complete my task... Let's see what she tried to kill me with... hmm... "Love will stand everything" by Carla C.  
  
'Filia reads romance novels?' And another book... "My sweet enemy" the same author... "I love you"..."Those beautiful eyes"... How can anyone read such things? Let's see..." The monster looked at the back of the book (you know, usually there is written what the is book about) "Young and beautiful Angela meets her old enemy from school and he falls in love with her. But will she return his love?" 'Wait a minute... It looks like my situation... Maybe those books are not that useless...'  
  
So he took all the books he could find, put them next to him and he started reading...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hmm.... interesting... I'll try it... It's time for me to have some fun..."  
  
Xellos had teleported himself just beside her window. This time he remembered about surrounding himself with a barrier, so Filia wouldn't sense him. At the moment she was cleaning her pottery.  
  
"In this book is written, that the girl first spotted man's eyes. Let's see" Small mirror appeared in mazoku's hand "Well, I think I have quite nice eyes... And I bet that she'd never seen anyone with such eyes... But how..." Xellos looked into her room. There was hardly anything except of pottery, paints, and some paintbrushes... "PAINTS, that's IT"  
  
The mazoku waited until Filia turned so she wasn't looking in his direction. Than he teleported inside, took two jars of paint (actually red and a blue one), put them just behind her and returned to his previous position - next to her window. Filia turned around and....  
  
'CRUSH'  
  
"Oh no! My paints!"  
  
She quickly knelled trying to take it somehow off the floor.  
  
"Oh, what a beautiful color! ... But... it reminds me something... but what..."  
  
'Now's my turn...' thought Xellos and he teleported in her room.  
  
"Filia, can you just..."  
  
Dragon girl got her mace, turned around and faster than anyone she blew him to the floor. Just next to the spillaged paint.  
  
"Filia, I'm not here to fight with you! "said Xellos and opened his eyes.  
  
The blonde was just up to smash him again with her mace, when she spotted that monsters eyes were the same color as the mixed paint.  
  
"So this beautiful color is..."  
  
Filia was astounded.  
  
'My plan is working...' thought Xellos "What did you said?"  
  
Filia came to her senses.  
  
"What? I... never mind. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to come around. Can't I?"  
  
Filia stood up.  
  
"You know you're not welcome here."  
  
"Well... actually I got some free time from my master, so I decided to visit someone I know."  
  
"So, why me? You have Lina and Gourry..."  
  
"Don't be kidding. I don't want to be burnt, especially by her Fireball."  
  
"Amelia..."  
  
" Her happiness and those 'justice speeches' would soon kill me..."  
  
" And Zel..."  
  
"He loves me as much as I love him... So there's only one left. You."  
  
Filia shivered. The 'You' was specially accented.  
  
"But... You know I hate you and...."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Never mind... what do you want?"  
  
"What? Oh, come on, do I always have to want anything?"  
  
"Is it your mission or something?"  
  
" NO, I told you, that I got some free time."  
  
Filia looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Free time? Oh well..."  
  
She shrugged and walked to the other room.  
  
'No maces? No flying books? Just walked away? It seems that my plan is working... She admitted, that I have nice eyes, now maybe something else...'. He quickly took one book and read few lines.  
  
"It's written, that she spotted that he also has pretty hair and strong arms... But how..." Xellos grinned, " This will be funny..." He quickly teleported away and reappeared with lots of banana peels (or how you call it...). Than he teleported into the living room. He quickly put one of those just in front of the door and he started acting as if he was to put them everywhere in the room. Few moments later Filia entered the room and she saw Xellos.   
  
"What do you think you're dooo...!!!"  
  
She slided on the banana peel which mazoku placed first. And when she thought that she would hit the floor she felt that she landed on something soft. Than a pair of strong hands took her by her shoulders and set her on the floor.   
  
"Are you all right? I wanted to place here also a skateboard so you would land on the heap of leafs outside, but you came to quickly and...., so I didn't even have time to put some dynamite in there, so..."  
  
Filia wasn't listening to him. "So, that soft thing must have been his hair... And those arms... What's happening with me? Do I find this damn mazoku... attractive? NO! It can't be! All right, maybe he DOESN'T look that bad, but I don't like him. Hey, he is standing in front of me...and I can reach my mace...never mind how does he look, now I can..."  
  
"And than you would land on the top of the tower and.... Filia?"  
  
It was too much for Filia. First, she has to admit, that her worst enemy has nice eyes, and now she also admitted, that he has nice hair and strong arms! 'What's going on? Do I find him... attractive?'  
  
Xellos still stood in front of Filia. It seemed that his plan was working perfectly. Now it was time to do something unpleasant, or she may start to suspect something...  
  
"Filia, you know, that when you're standing with your mouth open you look like a fish taken from water?"  
  
It took her out of her trance.  
  
"Why you!"  
  
Xellos stuck out his tongue and teleported away the moment when mace-sama made a big hole in a wall behind him.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Enough for today... I'm starving... I wonder if there's anything interesting in fridge...  
  
Or maybe I'll take something from my sister's drawer. There's always something sweet in there... He he...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. If I did, I would be sitting now and eating ice cream. And some other   
  
idiot would be writing this. Oh, I'm hungry...  
  
And sorry for mistakes. I'm not English, so if you want me to change something, just e-mail me.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Eat.... 


	3. Mayby it's something more

Hello, it's me again! Sorry that it took me so long to update, but lately I have lots of examines and tests in school...  
  
They're veeeeeeeery tiresome...And I start hating school... Well, on with this fic  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was very beautiful morning. Sun was shining, birds were singing... (horrible...I hate such mornings... they give me creeps...)  
  
It was Saturday, so Filia didn't have to wake up immediately to open the shop, so after waking up she decided to lie in bed as long as she can - until Val wakes up too.  
  
For a moment she just looked at the ceiling (Authors note: On, what a beautiful ceiling...), but than something came to her mind. Something that didn't want to leave her alone.   
  
Why was Xellos acting so strange last days? What was he up to? Or maybe it wasn't him... he acted as he usually does - trying to make her mad. Maybe it was her? Before she didn't pay attention to his looks and now she found him quite... attractive?  
  
Filia groaned and covered her face with pillow. Aaaarrghh... damn tat mazoku...allright, maybe he doesn't look bad. Maybe he IS attractive. But it doesn't change anything. He is still stupid namagomi. He has nice eyes, and nice hair, and he is strong, but...  
  
Roses are nice too, but they also have spikes... Speaking about flowers, what's that smell?  
  
Filia thrown a pillow away and looked at her night table. There was a big bouquet of yellow and purple roses with a little letter attached to it. Filia opened the envelope and read:  
  
"I'm sorry for my behaviour for last few days. I think I was more annoying than I used to be. Xellos"  
  
Filia read last word few times. Than two first. Than again the last. Xellos? Apologising? Her? For being annoying? Him? That namagomi? She couldn't believe it. Previously she thought that he acts strangely, and now this? It just didn't make any sense.   
  
Still very astonished Filia took roses and put them in a vase on night table - just where she found them.   
  
Well, they are really beautiful... But it's not like Xellos to give roses and a "I'm sorry" letter. Maybe I should make some copies of it and put them in a safe. Without proof nobody will believe me, that Xellos apologised. Filia giggled.   
  
In that moment Val decided that it's time to wake up, so Filia quickly run to give him a bottle of milk. When she's gone Xellos materialised in her room. He observed her from astral plane and he knew that his another plan succeeded.   
  
" Well, well, well... it seems that our little dragon's fallen on that trick. Just like they wrote in the book, heh, heh...Now I should hang around her and be useful...   
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Meanwhile, on a Wolfpack Island...  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Xelas was sitting with a large bucket of popcorn on a sofa and watching something in her TV when Bob entered.  
  
"Mistress, I've done what you asked me to do"  
  
"Mhm... I don't have anything for you right now, so you can go."  
  
"May I ask what're you watching?"  
  
"Well, I'm watching how's Xellos. First, I wanted to be sure, that he won't disobey, but it began to be funny. Do you want to watch with me?"  
  
Bob looked at the screen. In this moment Filia was trying to... kill Xellos for washing white and colourful clothes together.  
  
"Filia...AUCH! Hey, stop! AUCH! that hurt... I just wanted to...AUCH! Help you! AUCH! AUCH! No thankfulness...  
  
"THANKFULNESS?! FOR WHAT!!?? MAYBY FOR RUINING MY WASHING???!! I CAN KILL YOU FOR THIS, NOT THANK!!!!!  
  
With these words Filia smashed Xellos with her mace.  
  
"Awww...that must hurt" said Bob as he watched as Xellos starts to look more like a purple puddle than human."Hay, give me some popcorn!"  
  
"Bring your own!"  
  
"Don't be mean!"  
  
"I was first here!"  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Back in Filia's house...  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Filia finally ended eating Xellos, because there was nothing more to smash.  
  
"...that....hurt..."  
  
"You deserved that."  
  
"...I....just....wanted...to...help...you...."  
  
Filia turned to him.   
  
"Really?"  
  
Xellos somehow managed to stand up and began to heal himself.  
  
"Well, yes... It was supposed to be another part of my apology..."  
  
"Oh" Filia calmed "Well, if you want to be more useful you should ask me first. I would run away from the town as soon as it was possible..."  
  
"Hay, that wasn't nice! Anyway... can I do something for you?"  
  
Filia send him suprised look. He looked as if he was talking seriously. Maybe she hit him to hard on head?  
  
"....Maybe... you could help me with garden. There are lots of weeds in there and I don't have time to take care of them."  
  
"Allright!" said Xellos happily. He looked like he really wanted to be nice to her. Few moments later they were in garden.  
  
"And remember, those with flowers are good, and those without are bad. And in part in vegetables - those with flowers are bad, and those without are good."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I know"  
  
"And if you destroy my beautiful garden..."  
  
"I know, I know..."  
  
"Good, now I'll go and play with Val. Behave yourself!"  
  
When Filia was gone Xellos's called few trolls and ordered them to weed the garden. He doesn't want to lose time for picking some stupid plants. He had to read rest of the book to know what to do later.  
  
But, before he went to his usual reading place on the tree he went to see Filia. He didn't know what for - he didn't have any ideas for seducing her. Golden dragon was in Val's room. She looked...really...beautiful. Sitting there in a pale blue dress with long, blonde hair, blue eyes and playing with Val she looked like an angel. Xellos must have admitted, that he never saw anyone more beautyfull than her. Mazoku stared at her for a long while before he realised what he was doing. Embarrassed he tried to hide the blush (before himself) and he teleported on his tree.   
  
'Why she attracts me so much? What's going on with me? OK, I took that mission because I wanted to safe her from Bob because I like her, but... I like her because she is so easy to annoy, and it's funny to tease her, and... she has cute face...and gorgeous hair... and... hey! Where those came from? Ok, maybe I like her, but if so, why I blush when I see her? Why I like to be close to her? I know that this "mazoku can't love" thing is just a lie, but... it can't... naaah, stop thinking about this. I have a book to read. And a mission to accomplish...  
  
And Xellos continued reading one of FIlia's romances. He didn't want to know, what was the reason of his strange behaviour. He knew it, but it wasn't time or place for such things. Maybe in the future...  
  
********~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~******~~~~~~  
  
Naaaahhh... I know, I know... But you know, it's quite hard to think about something nice, when you have so much examines... and I have one tomorrow and I don't know nothing... Anyway, R&R!]  
  
Ow, I almost forgot. Thank you for all your reviews! I wanted to erase this story, but when I saw your reviews... Really thanks   
  
And sorry that this chapter is so short. I have idea for another and I couldn't connect it with this.   
  
And thanks Airi. That ##Kaluza## thing was for me... I couldn't find right word when I was writing... thanks for review! 


	4. Good plan can solve every problem

Alright... I'm... quite in the mood for writing. Ok, so when can I write... Hmmm... Anyway... On with this FIC!!  
  
And of course thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,  
  
and   
  
merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci,   
  
and  
  
arigatou (or how should I spell it...), arigatou, arigatou, arigatou, arigatou,   
  
and   
  
dzieki, dzieki, dzieki!  
  
For the reviews of course =D  
  
#%#%#%%#%#%%#%#%#%%#%%#%#%%#%#%%#%#%#%%#%#%#%%#%#%%#%#%#%#%  
  
It was late in the morning. Xellos opened one eye, yawned, scratched his head and... nearly fell from his tree. Thankfully, before he hit the ground he managed to teleport again on the tree.  
  
"Hay, what... Oh, I must have fallen asleep while reading Filia's romances. Those stupid books make me sick...But they are also great source of ideas how to complete my" he shivered "mission..."  
  
Xellos took one book trying to remember what he last read about. He found the last page he remembered, read few lines and smiled evilly.   
  
"Yes, now I remember. And if I play everything correctly... it may be enough to accomplish my task...Now I need a few things...". And with that words mazoku teleported away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Later, in Filia's garden...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~  
  
It was such a beautiful day that Filia decided to spend all day outside. Val went with Jiras and Gravos to the park (Hmm...I think I haven't mentioned them before...So I mention them now!), so Filia had whole afternoon just for her. Silence, peace...  
  
*sound of teleportation*  
  
...or maybe not silence and peace...  
  
"Xellos! Do you have to bother me today? Can't you come here some other day? I..." Golden dragon turned around and faced... actually NOT Xellos, but three ENOURMOUS, UGLY and STINKING MAZOKU BANDITS! Filia gulped.  
  
"Oh, hi...emmm, well... I'm sorry, I must have mistaken you with someone else... and... well... nice day, isn't it?... oh... maybe... I won't bother you anymore, so I'll go now, and..."  
  
"You're not going anywhere BEFORE you give us all your money!" said the tallest one  
  
"And everything worthy you have!" said the ugliest one  
  
"And give me a kiss!" said the most stinky one. Others sweatdropped.  
  
"What? You like money and diamonds, and I like such things! We're evil, so we can have everything!"  
  
Filia watched everything astonished. Than, she realised WHAT was happening and quietly she tried to go aw...  
  
"HAY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"  
  
"Emm... I..."  
  
"GET HER!"  
  
Filia quickly spinned around trying to run away, but one of monsters caught her by her waist. Dragon took her mace and smashed his face. Bandit let her go, but two others were still close. Filia span around and...faced the wall. She realised too late, that she was running in wrong way. Wall was too high to jump over it and to thick to destroy it (let's say, that changing into dragon didn't came to Filia's mind ).   
  
"Well, well...it's seems, that our little girl is in trap"  
  
Golden dragon turned around to face her destiny (or three stinky, ugly etc. bandits). Than, stream of light went through leg of the nearest monster.  
  
"Let her go"  
  
Filia recognised that voice.  
  
"Xel?"  
  
Purple-haired mazoku raised his staff and smiled to her.  
  
"Yep, it's me!"  
  
Monster with a wound in his leg raised his head and looked at Xellos with anger.  
  
"Get lost and don't disturb us anymore! We checked - this Gold has no use in our plans. You killed thousands of them before, so let us now have some fun!"  
  
"And if I won't?" asked Xellos with an innocent face  
  
"We'll also take care of YOU!" shouted bandit and send a stream of energy in mazoku's direction. Xellos dissapeard avoiding the blow and re-appeared next to FIlia.  
  
"Xellos, what are you doing?"  
  
"Helping my favourite dragon, of course!" he smiled "Now listen, I'll teleport me and those guys to the woods. Don't fallow us"  
  
"Xel...and what about you?"  
  
"Oh, Fi-chan, I didn't know you cared!"  
  
In this moment he and bandits dissapeard. Filia sat on the ground breathing heavily. She thought about one thing - why Xellos came to help her? It was... unusual. And he fought with other mazoku to save her, although he didn't have any point in it. It doesn't make sense... Unless...  
  
Last days Xel also behaved strangely. He didn't tease her like before and he even tried to be helpful. Filia also didn't bother anymore about him around. But...  
  
"AAAAAAAaaaa!!!"   
  
Golden dragon spotted some light beams coming from nearby forest. She got up and wanted to follow them, but...   
  
"Don't follow us" She stopped. If someone could beat those ugly monsters, it was only Xellos, and she would only interrupt him.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Filia quickly looked at the forest, which was now full of the red light. Than everything stopped.   
  
"Xel?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the forest...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AAAAAAAaaaa!!!" One of the bandits threw his cards on the ground (sending also a light beam in the air) "I'm not playing with you! You always win!"  
  
"I'm just lucky today...he heh"  
  
"And I have pretty bad luck today... Anyway, Xellos, are you sure you can still complete your mission?"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Well...You knew I was just joking, but you injured me quite seriously protecting that dragon" he touched wound on his leg  
  
  
  
"Really? Oh, just by the accident."  
  
"Accident, huh?" Monsters looked at each other "Oh c'mon. We know you like her"  
  
"It's not like that! Well, she's funny to tease and...'  
  
"she's veeery pretty..."  
  
"Stop it! I just wanted to look real!"  
  
"Yeah, sure... anyway, I'm surprised that Xellas gave you such mission.."  
  
"The Beastmaster? Why? I said that..."  
  
"Not because of that. You know she made such experiments before?"  
  
"...no..."  
  
"Well, none of them succeed. All children didn't have any special abilities. I thought, that she won't try to make it again"  
  
"But she did. Well, don't you think, that it was quite long break after last light beam?"  
  
"Right. So thanks guys, I think I'll handle everything myself."  
  
"As your wish. If you need us later, just call, OK?"  
  
"Right."  
  
And monsters dissapeard. Xellos looked at himself.   
  
"Hmm... I think I should look more miserably" In that moment his clothes were replaced by some dirty and ravage ones.  
  
"Now good" Than Xellos rose his staff and sent a wave of red light through the whole forest shouting "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again in Filia's garden...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Filia looked at the forest with rising fear. Xellos was strong and he came to help her and he... he can't...   
  
In that moment she spotted a figure between the trees.   
  
"Xel? Are you alright?" Filia run to him. From short distance he looked terribly - his clothes were twitched and he had few wounds all over his body. When he walked he leant against his staff.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Xellos lowered his head to hide his evil smirk. His plan was running correctly - he saved her and now he returned from the fight in terrible state. And Filia was worried, she even called him 'Xel'.  
  
"Well, I'm not hurt that badly..." he said. Than, he quietly cast at himself fainting spell.  
  
"That's good." said Filia upholding him. Than she felt that mazoku weakened.  
  
"Xellos? Xel! Oh my god, he fainted!"  
  
#%#%#%%#%#%%#%#%#%%#%%#%#%%#%#%%#%#%#%%#%#%#%%#%#%%#%#%#%#%  
  
Well, let' say that it's enough for today. I had some problems with my computer, so I had to rewrite the last part two times, so it's not as good as it might be...  
  
I think I should write next chapter in short times, but I don't promise anything. Especially with my computer in a not-working-perfectly-so-very-annoying-for-me state.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
And something else I have to addict?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
No. So bye! R&R 


	5. Succeed?

Yeah! Finally! No school for 5 days! No learning! No annoying friends with their stupid problems! But... nah, it's also 5 days with my annoying mother... life is brutal...  
  
Anyway, now I have my Internet broken (5 days with computer, but without Internet!!! Why me???!!!), so now I have lots of free time to write. I have more ideas in my head, but I can't write them down, before I finish this fic. Hopefully, it shouldn't be more than two more chapters...  
  
So...  
  
********************************************  
  
Xellos woke in a dark room. It was about noon, but the curtains in the windows didn't let much light in the room. But even in the darkness Xellos could recognise light pink walls and the bed he was laid on. It was surely Filia's room.  
  
'Excellent' thought mazoku 'now she should be here somewhere. I would play seriously injured guy, than she will be really worried about me, than blah bla blah, than she would stoop above me and than...' Xellos grinned ' Mission is done! ' he quietly rose his head and saw a person with long, blonde hair standing back to him in the other corner of the room. Woman was probably reading a book of something. It was sure, that she didn't know that her quest was awaked. Xellos observed her for a while.  
  
'Hmm...I thought that she had nicer hair. She surely didn't use her brush for a week. And...what?' Xellos noticed, that close to the skin of her head her hair is brown 'She dyes her hair? I thought that blonde is her natural colour...' Than woman stood up and still not facing the bed she walk to the bookshelf.   
  
'When we travelled with Lina she walked more grace...Not like duck. And...OH! She surely put up on weight...Funny that I didn't notice it before...' Xellos sat to have a better view on a woman who was now kneeling and looking for something. As he looked on a certain part of body a large sweat drop appeared on his head.  
  
' Eemm...she must have used some kind of spell to hide her... fat. She couldn't put so much up on weigh in such a short time...' mazoku closed his eyes 'It's unfair. I have a mission to complete and it seems that I'll have to do it with...'  
  
"Oh, you woke up!"  
  
Xellos opened his eyes and...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" he screamed.  
  
BIG nose. Enormous mouth and ugly smell coming from it. Small eyes. BUSHY eyebrows (or rather EYEBROW, because they met above the nose). Fat cheeks. And REALLY BIG pimple on her nose. It was too much for poor mazoku. He moved closer to the wall and looked at woman is disbelief. 'It can't... It CAN'T be his Filia!'  
  
"Wh...Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Nancy, for friends Nan of Nanny. Filia went shopping and she told me to take care of you."  
  
***********************************  
  
Meanwhile, on a Wolf Pack Island...  
  
***********************************  
  
Zelas, Bob and about 30 other mazoku (and wolves of course ^-^) were sitting on a sofa (or around the sofa) looking at the TV and they all were laughing their heads off.  
  
"I can't believe that he thought it was Filia!" said Zelas and wiped away a simple tear from her cheek.  
  
"Yeah, it was great! And everything thanks to that TV set which shows what they are thinking of!" agreed Bob  
  
"Oh, I forgot how much fun it is to watch how someone is doing such a mission... But Xelly beats them all who were before him." said Zelas  
  
"Beastmaster, can I watch too?" asked Snowy who appeared suddenly in a room  
  
"Of course. Come on my knees, you'll have a better view from here  
  
"I don't think that it is good idea..." said Bob, but it was too late. Snowy jumped on Zelas knees, an then  
  
*THUMPF!*  
  
Sofa didn't stand such weight and it broke down. Everyone fallen down and now they lied in a mess on the floor.  
  
"Sigh...We need a new, bigger sofa" mumbled Zelas   
  
"I think it won't do the trick... Maybe we should move somewhere else...Maybe cinema?"  
  
"Great idea Bob...Anyway, is that you sitting on me?"  
  
Bob blushed "M..m...m.mee??"  
  
***********************************  
  
Back to Filia's house...  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Filia? Yes, Filia. And you are Nancy. Thank goodness..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing... So you say that Filia is off?"  
  
"Yes. She told me that you had an accident and someone has to take care of you while she goes shopping. For last two days I helped her around the house while she was sitting with you, but today she needed to buy something...I don't really know what it is, so we decided that I'll stay with you."  
  
"TWO DAYS??"  
  
Nancy nodded.  
  
'Wow, I didn't thought that my spells are so powerful..." thought Xellos ' but Filia stayed with me! he, he...'  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Xellos sweat dropped. He didn't know that he was talking aloud.  
  
"Noo.. nothing. Well, I think I should leave now..."  
  
"Leave? You've been unconscious for two days, you had an accident and you just want to LEAVE?"  
  
"Umm... Yes?"  
  
Xellos turned around, but woman put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"And what about Filia? She care so much, and won't even thank her?"  
  
"Be sure, that I will" said Xellos and in this instant he dissapeard.  
  
Nancy blinked and than she fainted. She surely didn't saw anyone teleporting before.  
  
*******************  
  
On a nearby tree...  
  
*******************  
  
Xellos appeared on the branch and he quickly tried to clean his arm.  
  
"She touched me! She touched me with her dirty hand! AARRRGGHHH! Filia wanted to kill me or what?! I nearly got a heart attack when I saw her! And her breath! It could kill a dinosaur! And Filia left me with THAT thing!! Sigh... Next time when I'll have to kill somebody I'll bring her to him...But now I must think about what to do with Filia..."  
  
He sat on the branch and searched for some books which he hide in his cape, but he didn't find in them anything useful. In every book this worked, he lied in her bed, she was worried and then after 'romantic' talk they ended in bed. None of books mentioned ugly monster instead of beautiful girl.  
  
"It seem that I'll have to use my charm and stop depending on these books!"   
  
****************  
  
This evening...  
  
****************  
  
Filia made her bed and than sat in front of mirror to brush her hair. Few thoughts swirled in her mind.   
  
'Why Xellos saved me than? Why he was so bad injured? He acted strangely last times, but it was... not like him! But if he cares for me, than why he's left before I came back? Well, it was surely like him, but... I don't know. There is one thing that really disturbs me. When I came back and brought Nancy back she said that he'd come back. I wonder if...'  
  
"He was serious?"  
  
Filia gasped as she saw in mirror Xellos appear right behind her. He looked at her gently through half-opened eyes and lightly touched her hair.   
  
"You took care for me and you thought that I won't come back to thank you?"  
  
Filia looked at the floor in order not to look in his eyes.  
  
"You saved my life first, Xellos"  
  
He leant so she could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
"I wouldn't let those ugly guys touch my favourite dragon"  
  
Filia felt blush came upon her cheeks and she desperately tried to hide it. Suddenly she felt his hands on her shoulder. They softly pulled her up and turned to face him. He looked in her eyes for a moment.  
  
"You know, now you look even more beautifully than ever."   
  
Xellos put his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"I've never thought that it is possible"  
  
Dragon looked at him for a moment with astonishment, but than she tried to free herself from his embrace, but he was too strong.   
  
"Why?" she whispered  
  
Xellos put a hand under her chin and looked deeply in her eyes.   
  
"I just wanted to thank you."  
  
Than he pulled her again in his embrace with a passionate kiss. Firstly Filia's eyes widened, but soon she started to responde the kiss. She didn't even notice when he pulled her in bed. There, Xellos broke the kiss and looked at her.   
  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
  
She giggled in much better mood than a while ago.  
  
"You are the one who pulled me in bed."  
  
"So?"  
  
Filia pulled him down, so now she was laying on him.  
  
"If I let you do this, I think that the answer is obvious."  
  
She lowered her head and kissed Xellos again.   
  
***********  
  
Morning...  
  
***********  
  
They both were lying on a (now untidy) bed, mazoku hand around dragons' waist. Filia mumbled something through her dream and moved a little closer to the purple - haired man she was laying with. He was awake and he softly brushed her hair. Than he moved his hand above her stomach and concentrated a bit. Than his eyes widened.  
  
"Damn...! She's not pregnant. It seems, that we'll have to do it again...Damn world..."  
  
Filia turned around woken by his worlds and looked at him through half-opened eyes. Few strands of her golden hair fell on her face making her looked delightfully now.  
  
"Good morning, namagomi" she said and kissed him softly. In that moment Xellos found himself pleased with the idea of staying with her.  
  
********************************************  
  
Done! Yeah! And it took me only two days to write it! Though the last part was rather hard to write to me... I started twitching while writing it... And I steel feel sick... God, don't say that I'm becoming a mazoku! Although... I like annoying people! =^O^=  
  
And I've got bad news for you! It's not THE END /:D I want to write another chapter. Warning - it's going to be unfitting, very silly, very stupid etc. If you don't want you don't have to read it. Although I'm going to end this 'Zelas-Bob-and-others-watching-how's-Xellos-with-his-mission' plot.  
  
And of course R&R! 


	6. Troublesome Mission the Movie

It's been a long time, ne?

Well, I must say that I wouldn't be writing this, if not Kindall's review. It kindda reminded me of that story... tee hee... I must have read last two chapters to remember what I wanted to write in the last one... So here it is – THE FINAL CHAP OF **TM**! Celebrate and rejoice!

Warning: I wanted to put it up as soon as I finish it, so it surely contains a lot of mistakes. Sorry

* * *

Before the Wolfpack's castle was long queue. Actually, not the castle, because it was transformed into large multiplex and large neon which hanged above the entrance said: 

"_XELLOS METALLIUM_ _FILIA UL COPT_

IN

TROUBLESOME MISSION

_Tickets – 1000 gold pieces_ "

And inside...

"Bob, could you please give more popcorn?"

Bob sweatdropped looking at Zelas

"Umm... I don't want to be rude, but... don't you think you've had enough, Mastress?" he said looking at Zelas, who seemed to gain a bit weigh...

...All right. I'll be brutally honest with you. There had to be removed armrests from 3 seats for her to fit in.

"Do not discuss, Bob!"

"Okay, okay..." servant lowered his head and went for another XXXL portion of popcorn, mumbling something about needing rise or long holiday or better both...

Few minutes later, box-office clerk had to hang sign – 'Sorry, no more tickets'. Crowd got so angry, that they didn't give him any chance to escape. Well, Zelas got used to the fact, that she had to hire now cashier after every show. What a pity...

Today was special, because even LON decided to come – she couldn't ignore all those magnificent reviews. Of course she had to come with style, like every famous person, so she wore her finest, very tight, navy blue dress, bought specially for this occasion great new car, etc. When she got there she walked beside fighting riffraff and entered the cinema.

Suddenly she noticed Phibrizzo trying to sneak in.

"And where do you think you're going?" She caught him by collar and rose in the air.

"Mom! Why can't I go and watch that film?"

"Because it's PG-18! And YOU're a child!"

"But you know I only look like that!"

"That's your problem, you chose such form. Now, go and play with toys or something." She dropped him and went to the hall.

"!#... 'go play with toys or something...' " he mocked "I have better things to play with.." he took from his pocket few small, yellow balls and begun to crash them in his hands, laughing maniacally.

"AAARRGGGH!" screamed Britney and died on her concert.

"AAAARGHU!" screamed girl, that stood next to Xzibit and watched her 'Pimped car', and died.

"AAAAAAAA!" screamed guy that found recipe for all diseases and died, spilling coffee on his project.

"GARGHAA!" screamed Nancy and died, falling on someone's stall ( I couldn't let her alive... it would be too terrible... )

"OOOOHHH!" screamed Legolas and fell down and wig slipped from his head. All fangirls looked at him and run away, so elf died in solitude...

"NOOO!" screamed random men (that happened to be my physics teacher) and died, falling before roller... oh, what a pity.. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH...

Nevermind. You get it...

"Shhh, shh, sit down, it starts!" came voices from hall. All the light went off, and screen lightened. After obligator 1h of advertisements, finally on the screen appeared title " TROUBLESOME MISSION ep. 206"

Screen was fuzzy for a while, but then appeared sight of crumbled, loud club interior. In the distance you could see women dancing... you know what kind of stuff. Next to the bar sat, back to the screen, man with shoulder-length, purple hair. He had his arm around waist of longhaired blonde sitting next to him. She hardly had anything on her, and as they sat there it could be seen that man's hand slipped to the certain part of her body. She giggled, and turned her head to him. Men looked through half-open eyes at her beautiful face, ideal, full lips, thick eyebrows, brown eyes...

Suddenly...

Door smacked wide-open, thunder struck in the nearby tree and there could be heard sound of babies cry. In the entrance stood SOMETHING... or SOMEONE... well, a woman. She had unkempt, long, blonde hair and she held four crying babies in her arms.

"XELLOS, YOU NAMAGOMI!" she yelled

Man next to the bar quickly turned around covering himself, and so did girl next to him.

But woman with babies seemed to have an urge to kill one certain mazoku. She came to him and kept shouting "WORK, UH? SUDDEN CALL, UH? I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'LL BE SORRY IF I'LL CATCH YOU IN HERE AGAIN!"

Xell shrieked on his chair "Filia, sweetie, let me explain..."

"AND WHO IS **THAT** GIRL!" she pointed at mazoku's companion. Girl only gulped and run away, so Xel was left alone with his worst nightmare – mad _dragon_ wife.

"Heh, heh... darling, maybe we should go home? Have some tea? Put babies sleep and than have a little, friendly talk?"

Filia looked at him with a look that could kill. "Don't. Call. Me. DARLING!" She put all her babies in one hand, took Xellos ear and dragged him to exit.

" T-T Zellas, WHY ME?"

Curtains fell down and everyone stood up clasping.

LON approached to Zelas, ignoring all flashes and reporters, but Beastmaster seemed to have difficulty with standing up, so Bob again called for someone to remove another armrest.

"That was great, Zellas. You should give your servant a rise!"

"Sure." Beastmaster snickered "When he's back from his maternity leave."

THE END

* * *

TAA DAAAH! THE END! Finally - I'm proud of this story. No because it's good or something – I finally finished it! YAY! Liked it or nor – RR! 


End file.
